Hassen
by MSVHazard
Summary: This story is about my characters on Guild Wars, and their relation to the roleplaying guild I'm in.


It was a rainy night when a knock came at their door. Bastora Hassen, father of the Hassen family, opened the door to find a baby on their doorstep, crying and wet from the rain. Bastora picked up the baby, dried it off, and brought it to his wife, Night Hassen.

"What shall we do, Bastora?" Night asked.

"We raise it. The parents of this child would want such a thing, for they would not have left it upon our doorstep otherwise." Bastora turned his head after saying this to see his eldest son, Bartoloma.

"Is that a baby?" Bartoloma said. Bastora chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, my son. You have a new brother."

"What's his name?"

Bastora stroked his chin in thought. He had not decided upon a name.

"Dakurah." Night said, in a slightly demented tone. Bastora turned to her, to see her smile. He smiled back.

"Dakurah Hassen." Bastora turned back to Bartoloma. "Go now. Tell your siblings then go to bed. You can see him in the morning." Bartoloma rushed back towards his rooms, and told all of his siblings the news. Kan, Tsengi, Raine, and Zhuryn all know that they have a new sibling. Dakurah Hassen. They were all mere children, yet to reach the age of ten. Bastora turned to Night, and noticed her smile became a little more demented, as if a dark plan of hers had succeeded.

"Are you okay, my love?" Night looked up at Bastora, and her smile turned to a more calming one.

"Why yes. Why would you ask such a thing?" Bastora shook his head.

"I must be seeing things. It is quite late. I will retire to bed now. Will you be joining me?"

"No. I think I'll stay out here with Dakurah." Night said as Bastora nodded and went to his room. He laid his head against the pillow and went to sleep, but not before feeling his insides jump. Almost as if an old dark fear was creeping on the land, and quite near him. He shrugged it off, and went to sleep.

It was a cool day the next morning. Bastora awoke fully refreshed to hear the sounds of children playing outside. He got up and walked outside. Kan and Bartoloma were playing their game of 'warrior' again, using wooden sticks. Raine was picking flowers, and sniffing them, smiling as she did so. Zhuryn was not in sight, but it was obvious he was in the large tree, watching the events from the top. Tsengi was reading his book that was written on the Goddess Dwayna, for he had great interest in Her.

First, let me tell you of Bastora. He is a retired warrior, having been in the Krytan Army before the White Mantle took over, he has many experience on the field of battle. He stands muscular with black hair and brown eyes as tall as a tree, some would say. However, he was a gentle man and he loved his wife and children. He had a full beard as well.

Kan was an obedient boy. Whatever task was laid upon him, he did it. However, at the same time he was quite, loose in the head as one would put it. He did not think before he acted, leading to many mistakes being made. He stood tall, with brown eyes and black hair like his father. His hair was almost to his shoulders, as he wished to grow it out.

Bartoloma had the same characteristics as Kan; obedient and 'loose in the head', however there have been time in which he disobeyed. For when he did not agree on something, such as a chore or a family decision, he would disagree then run away to be in his own thoughts. This however made him unique from Kan. His hair was short, and he was quite skinny compared to Kan.

Raine was a nice girl and loved nature. Animals, flowers, trees and grass, she loved them all equally. However, for some reason she did not like boys. Yes, it has been thought that she was indeed a lesbian, however it was not proven. When asked about it, she did not deny nor confirm it, leaving many people in mystery about her sexual orientation. She was still a happy girl, and loved every moment of her time with mother nature.

Tsengi was a good boy as well; however his father and him have had a lot of friction over the years. You see, Tsengi was basically a worshiper of Dwayna, the Goddess of Life and Air. Since Bastora was a Warrior, this makes his God Balthazar, the God of War and Fire. Tsengi would scold his father, calling him a "heartless killer." Even if it was all in fun and games, this still hurt Bastora.

Yes it seems all of the Hassens have their own God or Goddess, however they were united by one thing they had in common; they were all still human. For that is what unites all of us no matter our God or Goddess. Our background or past deeds. We are all human, and human we shall stay.

Soon after Bastora set foot outside, he noticed Daikatara Juskin and his father, Orolde Juskin, approached their small cottage which was located to the West of the Maguuma Jungle.

"Greetings friend." Basotra said as he waved at Orolde.

"Greetings to you as well. Daikatara wished to come over and play with your children."

"He is always welcome." Bastora smiled at Daikatara as he ran around with Kan and Bartoloma. Kan gave Daikatara a stick, and he played 'Warrior' with them, almost always losing.

Orolde Juskin was also a retired warrior but from Cantha. He used to be part of the Kaineng City guard, and was once sent to Tyria to lend hand in a battle. This is where he met Bastora, and then on they became great friends. Orolde retired at the same time Bastora did, and moved to Tyria with him. Orolde would like Daikatara to carry on the tradition of Orolde, and become a warrior; however Daikatara does not want that. Now, Orolde's wife is dead due to disease so she won't be in this story.

Daikatara Juskin is like Raine in a way, however different. He likes nature yet is more laid back as well. He takes life as it is thrown at him, and aims to get as much out of this life as possible. He is no brawler as can be proven with his participation in the games Kan and Bartoloma play for he is always the loser. However, he doesn't mind as it is fun for him.

Now, let me move on to the baby, Dakurah. He ages incredibly fast. In a year's time he became the age of eight, and became closer and closer to Night Hassen. For a while, all was peaceful. Well, except for one stormy night……


End file.
